


Long Live the King

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Law, Emotions, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Returning Home, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: “What was it that you said to me all those years ago, Mugiwara-ya? You’re in the same generation,” he said, eager to bite down against warm skin pulsing with blood just beneath the surface.





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> I missed these two. Like, a lot.

“Torao, you’re the  _ worst _ !”

 

Law’s mouth pulled itself into a sly sort of grin against the side of Luffy’s neck at the other’s words, teeth skimming along the flesh there as they promised to sink down and  _ bite  _ the younger of the two for what would have been the third time in a row. My, how he’d grown since the last time Law had laid eyes upon him. The years had been nothing but kind to Straw Hat— _ to the King _ . 

 

“What was it that you said to me all those years ago, Mugiwara-ya? _You’re in the same_ _generation_ ,” he said, eager to bite down against warm skin pulsing with blood just beneath the surface.

 

The years had added some height to him, evened out by the weight of solid muscle—not the type earned by dedication and repetition, but the kind acquired by endless, relentless movement, fists given and fists received in friendly spars and combat fought with nothing but pure heart. Sure, adolescence had taken a little longer than some, but time reaped the sweetestest of fruits, and Straw Hat tasted like the most forbidden of nectars. He no longer stood in the shadows of Garp or Dragon, but amongst them as something better than great; he had become something divine.

 

Little Red Riding Hood, and the Big Bad Wolf. 

 

Law smirked at the idea as he grinded his lower half down against Luffy who could only moan in a helpless sort of manner as he rutted up against his lover, hands bound above his head just as he had agreed to prior. The only garment that draped Straw Hat’s body was a red trench coat, lined with gold threading, matching buttons and epaulettes that sat upon either shoulder, making a mockery of the very World Government and everyone else in authority who gunned for him and his loyal, if but rowdy, crew without mercy. That detail alone was enough to make Law’s already achingly hard cock give an agonizing twitch as it strained up towards his stomach, resting just over his unzipped jeans and black boxer briefs. His naked, tattooed back gleamed with a thin layer of sweat as he struggled to focus, panting hard as he finally took Luffy’s lonesome cock in hand, groaning low and hoarse as the man beneath him let out a strangled, keening noise that got lost somewhere in that beautiful throat of his. Actually, it gave Law quite a devious idea. 

 

“Mugiwara-ya?” he beckoned as he ran his hand from tip to base—the considerable amount of precome Luffy secreted making the movement nice and smooth, and hot as hell—giving the lower half of Straw Hat’s cock a nice squeeze to make sure those large, round eyes were open wide and on him, and him only. “You love my cock, right?”

 

Luffy let out a low whimper as he bit his bottom lip hard, cheeks flushed as he threw his head back against the headboard. “Don’t be stupid! You know I do,” he all but yelled between gritted teeth. The poor thing, Law had been working him nice and slow for over an hour now. 

 

“Do you love my cock in your mouth?” he asked, giving Straw Hat a nice hard stroke at the low moan he made, rubber tongue receding out of his mouth as his narrowed hips gave a hard thrust upwards. 

 

“Idiot! You know I do!” he hollered, eyes absolutely  _ starving _ . His patience grew thinner and thinner, close to breaking, even, and that had only ever happened once. Law’s balls tightened at the memory. 

 

“Be a little nicer, Mugiwara-ya, or you’ll get nothing,” he warned, watching with a sick sort of glee at the panic that spread across Luffy’s face like a rapid wildfire. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, groaning as Law’s other tattooed hand cupped his balls, massaging them with tender fingers as he kept his other hand gripped firmly around the base of Luffy’s cock, causing the younger to gasp for breath as his eyes snapped shut. “Sorry. Sorry.  _ Sorry _ .”    

 

“Much better,” Law said as he gave the length of Luffy’s cock a couple of light strokes in return for his good behavior, focusing near the vein that wrapped around the underside of his cock that gave Straw Hat so much pleasure. “Now, Mugiwara-ya, do you love my cock shoved down that throat of yours until your gagging and struggling for breath?”         

 

No one’s moan sounded as provocative or inviting as Straw Hat’s; the sound loud, primal and straight from his gut. Law had found himself in a variety of compromising predicaments because of that noise alone. There were two sounds none could ever rival in their resounding cascade of freedom: Straw Hat’s laugh, and Straw Hat’s moans. The freest man produced the freest sounds, and Law got the sole pleasure of having some of them all to himself. The two were twenty-seven and thirty-four now, and Law still couldn’t believe he was alive to see, let alone  _ hear  _ it. 

 

Eight years had come and gone since this little “alliance” of theirs had started, and in that time, Law had witnessed miracles. He’d performed some, too, but that was a different story for another time. When Luffy smiled at him, it reminded Law of Cora’s last wish. And Luffy smiled a lot, especially here. A little island in the sky they could call their own.

 

“Toroa! Pay attention, or I’ll really get mad,” Luffy said, brows knitted as he wore a bittersweet expression, fingers scrunching above his head to keep the oxygen flowing. 

 

“I guess it’s my time to be sorry, Mugiwara-ya, let me make it up to you,” he said as he bent down for a soft kiss, a simple brush of lips on lips he’d been withholding. Luffy loved nothing more than kissing, or so he claimed. Law still held his doubts as far as food was concerned. 

 

Luffy leaned up as far into the kiss as he could, intent on deepening it as he licked across the seam of Law’s lips, a move he knew the elder often fell prey to. Law conceded, opening his mouth as their tongues met in a languid dance, hips rolling like steady waves as Law’s plan took  a short hiatus for the two to explore; to grind down and push up as Law’s hands slithered across Luffy’s body all the while—pressing gently over soft skin while pushing hard at exposed scars, delighting in the soft gasp Straw Hat let out at the action. The greatest and most unfair advantage Law had with Luffy pinned beneath him; however, was that there was nothing the other could do when he sucked hard on one of Luffy’s sensitive nipples while pinching the other.

 

“Traffy, please!” 

 

Law remembered himself then, nipping them both just once before steadying himself. The two were panting hard, both aroused beyond either ones comfort, but both too stubborn to call it quits just yet. Oh, this one was going to help stave off those lonely nights to come when they would be forced to spend time away from one another as they so often did.

 

Fortunately, they were finally beginning to settle down at Luffy’s insistence, and Law’s rational agreement. Pirates were people, too. It was about time for another, more domestic adventure.   

 

“Why’d you stop kissing me? You know I really like it when you kiss me, Toroa, and it’s been so long” he said, his voice little more than a soft murmur. Law allowed himself to smile an actual genuine smile at Luffy’s words, and how gentle his face looked as he spoke them. Straw Hat would never know that Law could have easily spent the rest of his life, no matter how long or how short that happened to be, doing just that. 

 

“Because that’s not the game we’re playing at the moment. I’m in charge right now, remember?” he said as Luffy bit his lip, his abs tensing as he shifted his hips a little, dampened flesh on dampened flesh, causing them both to groan lowly. Law’s free hand reached for the top of the headboard, gripping it tight. “ _ Fuck _ , you make things difficult sometimes.”

 

“I try to,” he said, an honest, shit-eating grin painted across his face. Law determined then to both ravage as well as ravish that look away. He chuckled deep and low in response, readying himself as he forced one of his thumbs into his lover’s mouth, tongue clicking across the roof of his mouth as Straw Hat’s tongue wrapped around the digit in an instant—warm and wet and ready to please him. 

 

“You  _ don’t  _ play fair.”

 

“ _ Neither do you _ ,” Luffy muffled around the intrusion, licking the tip of Law’s thumb as his arms tugged at his restraints. 

 

“That’s fair,” Law said with the most heinous of grins before he moved to stand, causing Luffy to groan at the loss of contact. He removed both his pants and his boxer-briefs in a slow, agonizing fashion, reveling in the fact that those large, round eyes—the eyes of a King,  _ the  _ King—were fastened to him the entire time. He could have come from that little revelation alone, but Trafalgar D. Water Law had spent years denying himself what he wanted and craved in favor of achieving life-threatening goals.  

 

“ _ Finally _ ,” Luffy said as Law stood naked beside him.  _ Petulant child _ , Law wanted to say, but held his tongue. There were some things time could not erase once it was ingrained, and if the ‘Surgeon of Death’ were to be quite honest, he found Luffy’s impatience almost.. _. _ endearing—amusing, certainly. 

 

Law placed a gentle kiss to Luffy’s lips, deepening it only for a moment as he straddled his chest. The pout Luffy wore nearly took his breath away as Law prepared to corrupt the man beneath him just as he had numerous times before, but it never appeared to lessen in its intensity, no matter what they did.  _ Obsession  _ could be used as a pointed descriptor,  _ possessive  _ could fit the bill just as well, but something about Straw Hat drew a natural wanderer like himself in, and intended to keep him forever. Luffy’s tongue slid across his bottom lip in a motion so slow as to rival his own, dark eyes made even darker as they locked onto his own—pupils blown and cheeks flushed. It was a look that promised more, a look Law was intimately familiar with; a look that sent a shiver coursing down his spine and a spike of arousal straight to his groin.

 

“You ready, Mugiwara-ya?” he inquired, cock in hand as he resisted the urge to touch himself at the sight alone. 

 

Luffy’s response was only to open his mouth as wide as he could, a small groan fleeing him as he tugged once again at his restraints. Law had to smile as his cock slid past the other’s lips with no resistance, enveloped by a warm, warm welcoming mouth as a low hiss slipped past his guard. Straw Hat moaned around the intrusion, eyes half-lidded as his mouth and throat stretched around the encroachment accordingly. One hand gripped the headboard while the other held a firm grip in Luffy’s rich black hair. Law had always found the other’s devil fruit ability a tad bit odd, but it certainly held its perks. 

 

Most who witnessed his ability in full found it terrifying, but Straw Hat had only ever found it entertaining, and said as much. 

 

“Oh, how I’ve missed this mouth,” he groaned, hips thrusting forward as he began to fuck Luffy’s mouth in earnest. His words appeared to please the Pirate King as he groaned around his helping, head meeting Law’s brutal pace as best he could from his bound position. Law could have come from the obscene sounds the other made alone, and Luffy  knew as much. 

 

“You know that rials me up,  _ Luffy _ -ya,” he growled, basking in the way Luffy’s throat was forced to stretch around him, seating him fully as Law slid all the way in; Straw Hat’s nose nestled against his pelvic region, struggling for breath as the elder of the two showed him no mercy.

 

Just how he liked it. 

 

Law would never consider himself to be a sadist—he  _ was  _ a doctor, after all—but he conceded to having a sadistic streak running through him. Luffy often indulged this side of him, he found it both challenging and fun. Law never pushed his boundaries just as Straw Hat would never push his...about anything. For god sake, their home laid amongst the clouds in the sky, free while still hidden, and near impossible to get to. The home they dwelled in was a relic leftover by the peoples who used to live there, open and breathable. Of course, Luffy took his claustrophobia quite serious despite his insistence that his fears had been dealt with years prior. A single nightmare, and Straw Hat determined that the Emperor would never be subjected to such discomfort if he could help it, even if he didn’t say as much out loud. A lot of their in depth interactions went unspoken; a hard look here, a soft ringing of laughter there. 

 

“Fuck, I love this. I love you,” he said, watching as Luffy’s eyes watered in their determination as he strove not to break before Law had completely unraveled. Sweet little nothings seemed to slip out the closer he grew to orgasm, but he meant every word. The embarrassment had mostly died out over the years, but a hint of regret might linger somewhere in the recesses of his mind later...much later at the rate and intensity they were going.   

 

The tension strung him up like a marionette, pulling at his every joint and muscle as his hips stuttered; Straw Hat’s eyes watching with intent the entire time. Law slid his thumb along the scar under Luffy’s eye as he pulled out before thrusting back in again, something about it drew him in like a moth to a flame, or so the saying went. Fuck, he knew was close when the sentimental thoughts floated freely to the surface. The look in those eyes had shifted from something devious to daring, and the danger that presented did not go by unnoticed. The temperature clambered or, at least, it appeared that way to him as his stomach tensed and his head threw itself back seemingly without his permission; his hair felt weighted as it clung to his forehead and temples, eyes sealed shut as he choked out a muttered noise that didn’t make sense even to him as he came and Luffy swallowed hard down around him.

 

Once upon a time, climaxing reminded him of not being able to breathe—of being locked in the dark with no room to move or stretch any of his limbs. He didn’t understand why he had to grow so tall, with limbs so long, but genetics played a dice roll, and there he stood, or slouched overtop of a man smaller than himself feeling free, if but a little breathless. He’d come a long way to find Cora’s dream for him, and now, sometimes, the only thing he found to be bittersweet was that the man he’d loved so much for such a short period of time had not been able to procure the same freedom for himself. Law would be damned if the thought didn’t make his eyes tear up and his throat constrict. He would never give up so easily now, the idea of revenge far removed from his heart as he undid the lethal garment of Straw Hat’s bindings. 

 

“My turn!” he exclaimed as he shoved Law backwards onto their bed, snapping back just like that.

 

Law grinned as Luffy’s hands roamed across his body, making up for lost time as his lips sought his. Law withheld nothing from him, opening up under Luffy’s ministrations as their tongues met in constant battle. The hardest kiss Straw Hat had ever pressed upon him fell upon Luffy’s twentieth birthday—the same age Ace was when he died. Law had held him firm against his body then, nestled on an unfamiliar bed, on an even more unfamiliar island. However; this was not a sad occasion, in fact, it was anything but. 

 

The two were basking in their homecoming, a place just for them, and maybe an occasional guest. Luffy’s thumbs dug deep into his hips, causing him to groan lowly, head thrown back as he offered himself up to be sacrificed. Straw Hat gave a devious grin as one of his hands snaked its way in between his thighs. Law dodged Luffy’s next kiss in favor of attacking the others neck, nipping here and there as Luffy slipped a single digit into an already prepped entrance. The soft gasp he made every time he explored the ins and outs of Law’s body made the Emperor feel heated all over. 

 

“I decided to do all the hard work for you, Mugiwara-ya,” he said, moaning as Luffy added a second finger, curling them up towards his prostate. 

 

“That just means more time to play,” he said, words nearly slurred as he added a third finger, causing Law to gasp as he threaded his fingers through Luffy’s hair, moaning as his teeth tore into his bottom lip. 

 

“Whatever the  _ Pirate King  _ wants,” he said, hand holding onto Luffy’s shoulder as the other drove his fingers into him with a relentless vigor, made even more dire by Law having called him by that title. 

 

It was a good hat trick to pull...nevermind that both of their signature hats were tossed aside for the moment. 

 

“Torao feels amazing,” Luffy said, whispering it into Law’s ear as he grinded his hips down in between the Emperor’s thighs. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Law said, words gritted through clenched teeth as long legs wrapped themselves around Luffy’s waist, drawing him in even closer. 

 

“No more playing?”

 

“ _ No _ .”

 

Straw Hat gave a hearty laugh as he prepared to take him. Their eyes met, and the feeling left Law stunned as his cheeks warmed, torso stretched out as the younger of the two penetrated him. Slow, always slow. Luffy loved the sensation of filling him, of becoming one with someone he had fought so hard to love. 

 

And Law  _ was  _ hard to love, but Luffy never cared about that. 

 

The noise Straw Hat made as he seated himself fully inside him could never be replicated, and that made Law groan in utter appreciation. The force behind Luffy’s thrusts were unparalleled, any pain muted by absolute pleasure. Law’s eyes slipped shut as his toes curled; Luffy’s ragged breath against his ear as he whispered everything he wished to do to him. Promises, promises. The only difference was, was that Luffy kept his promises—no matter what. 

 

“Torao, I love you,” Luffy moaned, low and with absolute conviction.

 

Ever the romantic, that one. Love and adventure—it’s all he craved every waking moment. Their mouths met in a heartfelt kiss, and Law found himself completely taken as Luffy placed his hands on either side of his face, holding him in place as Straw Hat picked up his pace, fucking him in a way that none could ever hope to match as Law raised his knees up, holding them apart as the other rocked up into him, watching his face intently as he did so. Law both feared Luffy’s fascination with watching him so closely, and, at the same time, found it incredibly arousing. It made his already spent cock reawaken slightly. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” he said, mouth falling open as he gasped for breath, sweat recollecting at his temples as his nails dug into Luffy’s back, trailing down as the other picked up his speed. The black of their sheets blurred into the white of their ceilings, creating a whirlwind of gray before his eyes. It took everything he had just to hold on. 

 

Law’s ideal of topping was more psychological while Luffy’s was more direct, the contrast evident as the Emperor fought not to pass out—body over stimulated by Straw Hat’s desire to be everywhere all at once. Luffy’s kisses began to miss their mark as his thrusts became erratic, pants and grunts becoming loud and gruff. He pressed his face into the crook of Law’s neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh there as he rocked up into him, close to the edge. 

 

Law smirked to himself, eyes still loosely shut as he asked, “Mugiwara-ya, does using my body make you want to come?” Relishing in the sharp thrust of Luffy’s hips in response. 

 

Straw Hat spilled his seed with a silent cry pressed flush against the side of Law’s neck and ear, hands clutching at his hips as he slowed down, rutting against him. A part of Law took joy in the silent aftermath, when each of them were too tired, too  _ used  _ to say anything. When Luffy could do nothing more than plant soft little kisses across his tattooed chest.

 

“Mmm, I like this place,” Luffy whispered against his face, eyes half-lidded as he tried to hold his head up long enough to speak his piece. “There’s no one to complain about how loud we are.”

 

Law rolled his eyes, bringing Luffy up as he placed a kiss upon the top of his head. “You mean how loud  _ you  _ are,” he said, smiling at the laugh that followed.

 

“Hey! I’m the Pirate King. I can do whatever I want with whoever I want, and that person’s you.”

 

“Good boy,” Law said, pulling Luffy up for a rough, chaste kiss. “That person should always, always be me.” 

 

“As long as you keep kissing me like that, Torao, I’ll give you whatever you want.  _ Emperor _ .”  

 

Law laughed. Yeah, he imagined that sometimes, just sometimes, it was good to be King. And maybe, just maybe, being his supposed consort was even better.   

 

 


End file.
